Book One: Searching
by UsagiPyon60
Summary: They were gone, he was lost. Now it was up to the Order of the Phoenix to find him. But they didn't expect that the kiddnapped him would be the one of the ones that Lily and James held close them, now Sirius wouldn't give up until he found the rat.
1. Chapter 1

Book One: Searching.

**A/N: **Hello, people, and welcome too my second fanfiction here :) Well, I am writing this half-asleep, where I get my best idea's, so lets hope that this is good :)

I hope you all enjoy it :)

Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 1.

**Godric's Hallow; October 31st, 1981. **

Peter Pettigrew shook with fear as he saw the last large green flash come from James and Lily's house.

He was a traitor... He knew that, but this was the only way that he would be able to survive.

He had no choice. No matter how much James and Lily mattered to him, he had to do this. He had to.

A new wave of fear came over him as his lord didn't come in a few more minutes time, he really didn't want any people coming out to see what was happening, but he feared.

Nothing could of happened to his lord. His lord was the most powerful wizard in the whole world. But... Deep inside of him, he had hoped that Lily and James would be alright, that they had somehow over-powered his lord.

Turning into his animagus form, he scuttled out of the bushes and made his way to the smoking remains of James and Lily's house.

When inside, just as he entered, he saw James body, lying still, unmoving, unbreathing.

He felt a stinging in his eyes as he knew that James; the one that protected him, the one that was like an idol to him, the one that was his _friend_, was dead, and nothing could be done to save him.

Climbing up the staircase as fast as he could, Peter made his way up to the second floor.

He checked James' and Lily's room, no sign of Lily, the baby; Harry, or his lord.

It was like that until he reached the nursery where tears really did gather in his wet, beady little rat eyes.

What he saw wasn't a pretty sight; but what was a Death Eater.

Lily was lying as motionless on the floor as James, but she wasn't peaceful looking, she had a look of terror on her face and their were marks on her face that indicated that she had been crying before she had been killed.

But what he saw next, what was shocked him the most. A dark trench-coat like thing that was the exact same one that his lord wore before he had entered the house.

His... His lord was dead? H, how?

Glancing around the room he saw that Harry was still alive, laying in his crop, a glossey look in his green eyes. Their was also a scar on his face that hadn't been there before.

It was red; showing that it was fresh, and it was shaped like lightning.

Had... Had little Harry defeated his lord? No, that wasn't possible. His lord wasn't gone, his lord just disapperated.. Yes, that was it...

This was a test from his lord. A test to prove his loyalty. He wanted to bring young Harry too him, he would be waiting.

Turning back into his human form, Peter scooped up the child; who's green eyes continued to stare straight ahead into nothingness, into his arms.

He didn't grab anything, just a blanket for the child; he didn't need the child dying on him from the cold, and he left, determinded not to let his master down.

* * *

**Godric's Hallow; October 31st, 1981. **

Sirius felt his body shake under him as he saw the remains of James' and Lily's house.

Ignoring the prickling feeling he felt in his eyes, he ran, ran as fast as he could to the house.

No... This couldn't be happening...

Passing the door that was already open, he fell to his knees at what he saw...

James' body... Sirius knew inside of him that James was dead, but he tried to deny it, that this was all just a dream... A horrible nightmare.

But it wasn't. This was reality.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know, but it has to be this way, next chapter will be longer, much longer, I hope at least...

I want to let everyone reading this know, that Peter has a big role in this "book" I hope that you'll be able to find it out :).

Review please :)

**~Hugs and Kisses~**

UsagiPyon60. (12-22-10) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Book One: Searching.**

**A/N:** Hi everyone who reads this :) Here is the second chapter, I don't have much to say —I would like too say that I would like some more reviews. Not to be stingy, but really, it gives inspiration and faster chapters :)

I would really like to thank** fan-freak121** for reviewing and I hope I get more!

Read and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Godric's Hallow; October 31st, 1981. **

Sirius placed a hand on James' face and almost shuddered at the coldness.

James' hazel-brown eyes were still open and they absolutly no light in them.

Sirius couldn't stand to look into them so he moved his hand and closed James' eyes.

And that's when the reality hit.

Sirius was shaking — James was dead. Dead. No... This couldn't be. It wouldn't be. If it was... their would be hell to pay.

He was shaking so much that he didn't even see Hagrid enter the room.

Hagrid had to be at least 10 feet tall. He had long, bushy hair that covered most of this face and a long beard that did the same. His black eyes were rimmed-red, showing that he had been crying.

"S, Sirius? What'er you doin' 'ere?" Hagrid choked, chatching the attention of Sirius.

"Hagrid?" Sirius said, and he shocked himself. His voice was so weak, like he hadn't talked in weeks. Sirius didn't even notice that tears were rolling down his eyes.

"Well? What'er you doin' 'ere?" Hagrid asked a little more forcefully than he would've liked, behind his beard he was bitting his lip; Sirius was crouched over James' body, like he was going to protect James from further harm.

Hagrid walked over to the shaking Sirius, and pulled him up, with much trouble from Sirius.

"Who did this Hagrid? _Who_?" Sirius hissed.

"You-Know-Who." Hagrid said, starting to shake himself, it was truly horrible.

Voldemort... Someone would pay... most perferably that dreaded cousin of his.

"Where are Lily and Harry?" Sirius said, he had too know, if they were gone too, he wouldn't be able too take another loss.

"...Lily's dead." Hagrid said, his voice choking up.

Sirius felt his stomach drop. Both Lily and James. Gone... They weren't coming back... Never...

"What about Harry?" He asked, but he knew if Lily was gone... there was no way that Harry was still with him...

"Gone. Dun know how."

"Gone?" echoed Sirius. What did Hagrid mean by 'Gone'? Was the baby dead... Or...?

"Gone." Hagrid repeated. "Someone took 'im, a Death Eater, I reckon."

"He's, he's alive?" Sirius said, astonished. Someone survived Voldemort? How?

Hagrid didn't answer, but Sirius had hope.

He **would** find Harry and he would make sure of it.

**Slughorns Office, November 1st, 1981.**

Horace Slughorn walked downstairs into his office around midnight; the Halloween feast had once again been as marvolous as ever, but Hagrid wasn't there... Neither was Minerva. Something was terribly wrong, and not even all of the food at the Halloween festival would be able to change that. Not even the crystallised pineapple.

He had a stroll around the school, which took around an hour or so of his time; it was past midnight, that he was sure of, and here he was. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terriblly

Going to his desk, Slughorn placed his hands over his eyes, what could this mean...

Moving his hands over his eyes, he looked over his desk, his eyes resting on the bowl that he had kept Francis in.

...His jaw fell slack. Francis was gone.

No... Lily had told him that Francis would only leave him if she had died at some point.

She... She was gone.

Rushing to grab the floo powered that lay upon his desk, he grabbed a handful and ran too the fireplace and firecalled Albus.

"ALBUS! LET ME IN!" He yelled, Lily was gone, he knew it, but he had to confirm it.

Albus did let him come him, but he had a grave look on his face, which confirmed his fears.

"Is... Is she really dead Albus?"

"It is yet to be confirmed, Horace. If you shall wait, you will have the answer." Dumbledore said in his usual voice.

Slughorn's eyebrows furrowed, but he sat down opposite Albus, waiting for his confirmation.

Minutes ticked by... An eerie slience filled the room as they waited.

After 10 or 20 minutes, the door was opened and Hagrid and Sirius entered the room.

"Hagrid, I suspect that you have an answer for me?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes were not twinkling.

"Yes I do, sir. And you were sadly right." Hagrid grunted.

"I see. All three of them?" Dumbledore said sadly.

"No, sir. Young Harry is alive, at least, I think, sir."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. So... The prophecy was starting to unwind.

* * *

A/N: Ugh... I wanted to get this out... It's 2:50 something... I am like really tired... I'll update soon, I don't know when, couple days? Maybe tomorrow if I get like, 4 reviews? Sorry if I'm being greedy, but I would like too know that my story was well liked, you know?

So thanks, and I hope too get some reviews :D

~Hugs and Kisses~

-UsagiPyon60 (12/27/10)


	3. Chapter 3

**Book One: Searching.**

**A/N:** Hello~! I am in such a good mood today guys! Three reviews! That is just wonderful! [Throws large bags of 'Swedish Fish' at everyone who favorited or reviewed] Ahh, I am getting in my really excited mood now, hahaha!

Well, I started working on this chapter right away, it took a litttle while to write it with Christmas and all, but I hope that you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**Dumbledore's Office, November 1st, 1981.**

Dumbledore's hands intertwined as he looked at Hagrid after what he had just said, his blue eyes were also flickering to Sirius — both were soaking wet, but that was an affect of the rain that had started falling just around midnight(1). He hadn't failed to notice that Sirius was holding a bright blue blanket, which was; undoubtably, from young Harry's crib.

After a few seconds of a tense silence Dumbledore spoke once more.

"What about Voldemort, Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling like stars.

Both Hagrid and Horace flinched.

"G, Gone, sir. No trace of 'im." Hagrid grunted, it really didn't make sense to him, why would Voldemort leave into the night without his disguise.

"And you say that our Young Mr. Potter has, dissapeared?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore stayed quiet for a few minutes.

As he did this, Sirius' hands were rung around the tiny blanket.

He had found it as Hagrid had offered — no, forced — to take him to Dumbledore; the half-gaint probably didn't want Sirius doing something that he would regret.

He had found it as Hagrid moved him too his flying motorcycle. If only he had found it sooner, before the dreadful rain decided to mess up the sent that covered that blanket.

Maybe Remus would be able too tell...

How he could ever asume that it was Remus who was the spy was beyond him, Remus was loyal — beinging a Griffindor and all — and tonight gave him even more proof that it wasn't Remus. It was a full moon.

Sirius gasped lowly. Remus would come back from the full moon, which stressed him so much, only to find out that two of the people that he cared for the most were gone for good and their son was kidnapped.

He really wouldn't wish to see how Remus will take it... Would it be worse than his reaction?

Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting the attention of the three other occupants of the room.

"Hagrid, if you would, could you tell me of the condition of the house?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes boring into Hagrid.

"Y, yes sir." Hagrid said, making a choking sound in his throat. "The house was almost destroyed, sir. Half of the roof was missin' when I got there. The room's weren't as damaged."

"What about the child's room?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Same as always. Few clothes on the floor, their was a black coat, I reckon that it was You-Know-Who's." Hagrid obeyed.

Dumbledore's eyes closed. "I see." He said. "I have something too tell the three of you. I know that you will not react badly too this, so if you would, just listen, and feel free to take a seat."

Neither Sirius or Hagrid sat down as Dumbledore gave them a sad smile, before continuing on.

"I had a bad feeling about this from the beginning, but it looks like it both came true, while it didn't at the same time. It looks like, that their was indeed a traitor, but it wasn't Remus Lupin as you though, Sirius." Dumbledore said, giving Sirius a knowing look.

"But, while it is not Remus Lupin who is the spy, their is indeed a spy. Sirius," Sirius' head shot up. "Where is Peter Petigrew?"

Sirius blinked, but realization soon fell over him, and his jaw fell open in horror. "P, Peter did this? It's his fault?"

"I am sad too say that it is true. I just found out recently myself. I wasn't able to tell you sooner, and I apologize for that. Maybe if I had spoken earlier this would of been avoided. But, alas, it looks like my fears were proven true, and now I am more than delighted to say that Lord Voldemort is gone." said Dumbledore bluntly.

Horace, Sirius, and Hagrid's jaw's all fell slack in disbelief all at different times as Dumbledore delivered this news.

"A, are you serious?" Sirius said, his grey eyes wide with shock.

"No, I believe that you are Sirius." chuckled Dumbledore.

Sirius growled — he really didn't think that this was this time for bad puns.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes Sirius, I am indeed serious. I believe that our young Mr. Potter has prevailed against Voldemort."

Sirius fell into a chair next to Horace. He couldn't believe it. A child; James' child, had defeated the dark lord that has been taunted everyone for as long as he could remember.

It was unbelievable. All of this, Peter betraying them, James and Lily, Harry being kidnapped and killing the dark lord.

He didn't know what too think, but he knew, he knew that the rat would pay, and his godson would be home, with him, where he belonged.

* * *

A/N: I really liked this chapter. I hope I'm not the only one! I hope too get a couple of reviews, maybe another 3 or even 4? I don't know... I just hope I'm not being rude by asking... Oh dear... But anyways, I'll update whenever I get m-more reviews.

(1: I know I didn't say that it was raining last chapter, but it was. And why wasn't Slughorn wet? Impervius, that's my answer.).

And now the Spaghetti is calling me, so, til next time, and see you in the New Years! Have a great New Years!

**~Hugs and Kisses~**

**-UsagiPyon60 **(12-30-10 hahaha, my mom and cousin's Brithday XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Book One: Searching.**

**A/N:** YO~! Dun know what too say, other than that I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while DX! lol...

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Whaaaaat? Me own Harry Potter? Yeah right XD! I will nevar own HP! JKR will always own it!

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Unknown Area; November 1st 1981.**

Peter Pettigrew felt warm tears cascading down his cheeks.

He wished that he didn't have to do this... But he had too... He had kidnapped Harry, kidnapped him, and it was him who had sold Lily and James out... But, what else was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to not to tell the dark lord where James and Lily were, and let himself be killed?

_'It's what they would do for you.'_ A voice said inside his head.

His breath caught in his throat.

"Nooo," He moaned lowly. "Please... Don't..."

_'And I bet they thought that you would of done the same for them. But it looks like they were wrong. After all, they were fools to trust you. Everyone is a fool if they trust a rat.' _said the voice, ignoring his request.

"Stop... stop it. Please." He begged.

_'No, I will not stop, Peter. They trusted you, they were your friends, they cared for you. And you, you sold them out like they were something that could be replaced. But, human lives are nothing that you can replace, Peter.' _the voice said, before disapearing from Peter's mindset.

Peter felt himself curl up in a ball on the floor.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but when a loud cry broke him out of this state, the sun was already in the sky.

It was morning.

Getting up, Peter had moved to find the child.

Where was Harry? He couldn't even remember.

As he got to his feet, the cries got distinctly louder, and he found Harry laying on a pile of dirty rags, the baby only covered in a blue blanket and the baby clothes that he had been wearing the night before...

Harry looked up to Peter, his emerald eyes glossed over with tears, and Peter felt another pang of guilt strike him.

Peter colasped in a ball once more, and looked away from Harry.

He couldn't help but feel guilty.

He was going to ruin this childs' life even more from here on out.

**Hagrid's Hut; November 1st, 1981.**

Sirius rubbed a hand over his sore eyes.

Maybe last night was all a dream?

Maybe James and Lily were alive, and Harry was happy and in their arms? Maybe Peter wasn't a traitor? Maybe he would go to Godric's Hallow today, and James would cheer him up and Lily would give him some tea, and Harry would come around on his toy broomstick, screaming "Padfo! Padfo!" once he saw Sirius.

But, knowing his luck, Sirius knew that it wouldn't be a dream, and James would never, ever cheer him up again... James... His brother, was... gone. He was really gone...

Feeling tears sprig up in his eyes, he hardly heard the grunt that Hagrid gave.

"'irius? Yeh up? Yeh remember what Professor Dumbledore said, right? Yeh're not alowed to be out of mine's or his sight."

"Hagrid?" Sirius said, before remembering the rest of last night's events.

After swearing that he would get Harry back, Dumbledore had told Sirius that he wouldn't let Sirius leave Hogwarts grounds for the time being, for_ reasons_.

And Sirius automatically knew that Dumbledore hadn't wanted Sirius to make a mistake and to go kill the traitor.

Sirius couldn't help but be shocked at how Dumbledore knew what he was going to do... And Dumbledore had convinced him, saying that they had to find Harry, and once they did, Harry would be sent to live with Sirius.

"Yeh alright Sirius?" Hagrid grunted.

Sirius looked at Hagrid incredulously. Did, did Hagrid really expect Sirius to be okay after two of his best friends died, another one was a traitor, and his godson was kidnapped by said traitor? And...

Sirius' eyes widened.

"Hagrid? Can you take me to Dumbledore? Please?" Sirius said suddenly, making Hagrid jump back with a loud sound.

"Well, Professor Dubbledore's busy, and what do yeh need to ask?" Hagrid asked, he said it in a hurt tone, like he wanted to take Sirius right to Dumbledore.

"Remus. When can I see Remus?"

* * *

**A/N:** Blah... Truth is, I wrote this chapter, but my friend Usuilove21 like, gave it a nose-job... It was very different... And I blame her for something though. She got me addicted too the, "A Very Potter Musical" soundtrack... I can't stop listen to it DX!

And, I would really like some reviews! Like, really! I would like... at least three reviews for this chapter? Its all I ask.

Thanks :P

**~Hugs and Kisses~**

**-usagipyon60**


End file.
